creationfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGang: All That Cringes
GoGang: All That Cringes is a GoGang episode. Plot TGB1 is severely injured after doing a dangerous stunt with Insecurity, so Insecurity tries to find a replacement best friend. But when that fails, he decides to quit the show and go back to his boring life as a shitty 9-to-5 crisis negotiator. However, Sophie tries to "persuade" him to return. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Insecurity and himself *Jennel-Slack Wilson as Sophie *Josh Peck as TGB1 and TSB1 *Steve Blum as Lemon *Mike Pollock as Doctor James, Chrome, Cody and Carkle also appear, but don't do anything significant, and get no lines. Transcript see the exterior of Andrew's apartment French Narrator: Andrew Rannells Presents... zoom inside of the apartment, and we see a shitty JPEG animation of Andrew Andrew: Ahoy! picture frame of Jacob barks It's a GoGang special! turns the TV on, and a shitty 3D Model of TGB1 spins around on it card and opening credits (We open up to see TGB1 and Insecurity at the top of a steep hill.) Insecurity: You know, this is better than getting bashed at the (clears throat) "HQ" because of memes LOL. TGB1: I know, right? Insecurity: Alrighty, let's get this show on the road! (TGB1 pushes a shopping cart down the hill, and the two quickly hop inside it.) Both: YAHOO! (Insecurity notices a tree up ahead.) Insecurity: LOOK OUT! (The cart crashes into the tree, which in the process causes TGB1's body to shatter apart.) Insecurity: (picks up one of TGB1's legs) AAAUUUGGGHHHHH! (goes to the HQ entrance) AAAUUUGGGHHHHH! (stands behind Sophie) AAAUUUGGGHHHHH! (sits at his seat) AAAUUUGGGHHHHH! (walks into the bathroom) AAAUUUGGGHHHHH! (is now at the therapist's) AAAUUUGGGHHHHH! (Cuts to the outside of the GoGang HQ, an ambulance is pulling out.) Insecurity: Dang... I just hope he's OK. Lemon: You'd better go to him. Insecurity: Good idea! (Cuts to the hospital, where Insecurity is standing at TGB1's hospital bed, TGB1 is in a full-body cast that makes it so his entire body isn't visible.) Insecurity: TGB1, I don't want to lose you. Not after everything we've been through. (Cuts to various flashbacks of TGB1 and Insecurity doing various things. Such as: working on Edward and Eric, making memes, fooling around with the coffee maker, etc.) (Cuts back to the hospital. A doctor walks up to Insecurity.) Insecurity: Doctor! Is TGB1 gonna be OK? Doctor: I can't say I know for sure, Insecurity. Go home, get some rest. And in the meantime you may want to find a new best friend. (The words "new best friend" echo thorough Insecurity's mind. The next day Insecurity is walking to the HQ.) Insecurity: The doctor said I should find a new best friend, I think it will be hard to choose. (Insecurity enters the HQ, and immediately spots Sophie) Insecurity: Sophie! Will you be my best friend? Sophie: No. (Insecurity walks to Lemon) Insecurity: Lemon! Old pal, will you be my best friend? Lemon: Nope. Sorry. (Insecurity dashes over to a bunch of other gang members who haven't done anything significant until now) Insecurity: (desperate) How about you guys? Can any of you guys be my best friend?! (They all nod "No") Insecurity: Oh, I could just kill myself! (The screen cuts to black, and a gunshot is heard) (Cut to a morgue, where two scientists are examining his body) Scientist #1: What the hell did you want to show me, doc? Scientist #2: I, uh, I found this wasted guy lying on the street. I think he may be dead, but let's find out. (The first scientist cuts open his chest with a bonesaw) Scientist #1: Sweet Jesus, this guy's diabetic. Scientist #2: Looks like his main diet consisted of whatever he was craving from Taco Bell at 3 in the morning. How stoned is this guy? (Insecurity is slowly regaining his consciousness) Insecurity: Oh dear god, where am I? (he slightly feels his chest being ripped apart) Hey, that tickles. What's going o- (Insecurity sees the scientists digging into his heart, and he screams as this plays). He quickly runs away, and the camera fades back to the HQ) Sophie: Insecurity, where the hell were you?! We just failed to defeat a monster that's terrorizing the city, and you weren't there! Insecurity: Well, where do you think I was, genius? I shot myself hours ago and ended up in some morgue. And now half of my brain is gone. Sophie: We were short on two people! And if you just shot yourself, I am not paying for your insurance! Insecurity: But being a GoGang member covers my insurance. After all, you do drag us on deadly adventures that we never asked to go on. Sophie: No I don't! Insecurity: Fine, if you're gonna argue with me like this for the billionth time, I quit! (The word "quit" echoes into Sophie's head) Sophie: B-but, how am I gonna run this group now that you and TGB1 are gone? Insecurity: Oh, NOW you care about my best friend? You spat on the guy when you visited him in the hospital the other day! You also called him "Stephen Hawking" because the doctor said he may have to be in a wheelchair forever! Some "leader" YOU are! Sophie: Where will I go if this group's falling apart?! Insecurity: Well, you can always go back to that weird void. Sophie: I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR PROSTA- oh, you mean the Random-ness Wiki. Insecurity: And that other weird place. Sophie: The Supernanny Fanon Wiki? Insecurity: Yeah. Anyway, please, for the love of god, don't contact me again. (Insecurity leaves the headquarters) (Cut to him at a bus stop. A bus picks him up and it takes him all the way to Manhattan) (Insecurity goes into his cramped apartment, which is where he lived before getting forced to join the GoGang) Insecurity: God, I missed this place. (He heats up a TV dinner in the microwave) (He takes the TV dinner out of the microwave and removes the wrapper, but finds not but a severed human finger inside. He promptly pushes it into the garbage, and lies on the bed, which immediately gives way due to his weight.) (Insecurity tries to fall asleep, but ends up spending the entire night just laying in bed) (We eventually see Insecurity's bloodshot eyes) Insecurity: NOOOOOOOOO!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, I JUST CAN'T!!! (Insecurity dashes out of his apartment, but his clothes get caught on a loose nail, ripping them completely off and leaving Insecurity butt-naked) (Cut to TGB1's hospital bed, we see his heart rate monitor beep a few times, before stopping, indicating that TGB1 has died) (Insecurity is crying his eyes out by TGB1's bed) Doctor: Insecurity, there's really no other way to say this. Insecurity: Go on, tell me. Tell me that my best friend is gone. (cries more) Doctor: Actually, that's not your friend. (Insecurity quits crying) That's just some orange weasel's retarded half-cousin, Peanut. Your buddy is all patched up in the Infirmary. (We pan over to an Infirmary, where we see TGB1 in a wheelchair) Insecurity: TGB1! (runs into the infirmary) Oh, buddy, I'm so glad you're better! (TGB1 turns away from Insecurity) TGB1, what's wrong? (TGB1 shakes his head) But I didn't mean to betray you! The doctor said I should find a new best friend. IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS, I'M SORRY!!! Oh, dear god, what have I done?! (collapses onto the floor and cries some more, as a second Insecurity appears in front of the screen) Second Insecurity: All that cringes, is not gold. (The second Insecurity disappears and TGB1 wheels his wheelchair away) Insecurity: Goodbye, best friend. (cries even louder and limps all the way back to the GoGang HQ while still butt-naked) I'll never find a friend like him again. TGB1: (off-screen) Never say never, bro! (Insecurity looks over and sees TGB1 waiting for him, they both run towards eachother and hug) Insecurity: Oh, TGB1, now that we're together again, nothing can separate us. Sophie: There you two are! Now, there's a giant monster invading the city, and I need you two to- TGB1: I heard you talking shit about me? Sophie: Wait, you heard that?! TGB1: That's all I needed to hear. (TGB1 beats the ever-loving shit out of Sophie, and we then cut to the hospital) Doctor: Every single bone in your buddy Sophie's body is broken, so, yeah. (leaves) TGB1: (sarcastically) Y'know, that really is too bad. Lemon: Who should be our new leader? Insecurity: I know! (Cut to the GoGang back at the HQ, but this time with TSB1 in Sophie's place, and Insecurity is still butt-naked) TGB1: I love this new guy. Lemon: He's a big improvement. TSB1: First order of business, uhh, we need to decide what to do about that orange weasel you killed. Insecurity: I know what to do! (smiles like The Grinch) (Cut to Sophie's body being loaded into an ambulance that's headed to the same morgue from earlier) (Episode ends) Category:GoGang productions